Talk:Monster skill
Term So, do we officially use the term "monster" now? I'm all for it. I'd like to get rid of "Bestiary" alltogether and split it into "Monsters" and "NPCs" instead. --Tetris L 16:07, 29 Aug 2005 (EST) :Not really. It's just that the game calls these skills monster attacks or monster skills. So, no point in calling them somehting else. Bestiary is a catalog of all life in Guild Wars. This includes monsters and others. I am neutral on whether we should call it Bestiary or Monsters or Creatures all are fine. --Karlos 17:07, 29 Aug 2005 (EST) Glint How about adding a little confusion? Glint's Crystal skills don't have this logo. They have their own icons. ;) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 18:24, 29 Aug 2005 (EST) :Yeah, I am not sure they are monster skills. They are unique to her. Even the facets do not have them. The ones I put were the ones labeled by the game as being monster only. The "Crystal" skills do not have that description, do they? --Karlos 19:56, 29 Aug 2005 (EST) ::They do. See Crystal Haze and Crystal Hibernation. That's the actual in-game text under skill description. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 20:57, 29 Aug 2005 (EST) Mursaat Towers What about "Mursaat Tower"? Should we list it here? Is it a skill anyway or is it a condition? I assume it is a hex. And to add to the confusion "Mursaat Tower" is the name of the skill as well as the name of the thing (creature or building) that uses the skill. --Tetris L 16:59, 2 Sep 2005 (EST) :It's neither a condition nor a hex. It's got a dark green border for the icon. Shouts and spectral agony also have the same border. --Fyren 19:45, 2 Sep 2005 (EST) ::So Mursaat Tower goes into the same category as Spectral Agony? Then we should list it here. --Tetris L 20:22, 2 Sep 2005 (EST) Thievery I wonder if a Mesmer could steal any of these skills with Arcane Thievery. Probably not. --Tetris L 19:54, 2 Sep 2005 (EST) :Arcane thievery only steals spells. --Fyren 19:58, 2 Sep 2005 (EST) ::What about Inspired Hex or Inspired Enchantment? Do those work? --Tetris L 23:39, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) :::The only hex or enchantments I know of are Glint's (or is Glint's, only the exhaustion causing one is a hex?). Never tried. --Fyren 23:54, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::Wait a minute, if Mursaat Tower or Wurm Siege is a SPELL then Arcane Thievery should be able to steal it. --Karlos 05:35, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::... unless monster skills can't be stolen per defintion, which is to be confirmed. --Tetris L 05:40, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::::I just confirmed it (where I found that wierd Claim Resource), you cannot capture Wurm Siege EVEN THOUGH you can interrupt it. Which I find to be a bunch of Charr doodoo. :) Why can't a tiny helpless ele like mine wield "Wurm Siege" for just 25 seconds? :) --Karlos 05:48, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) Defeaning Roar and Nibble Does anyone have a clue what Defeaning Roar does? I fought a pak of Bone Dragons tonight and watched my henches and they didn't seem to suffer from anything. Does anyone know or even have an idea? I am guessing Nibble is some form of healing skill for Ghouls. But I have no idea what the roar does. --Karlos 21:36, 2 Sep 2005 (EST) Skill template in Monster Skills This has been mentioned before, but no decision about this has been made. So how about using the skill template in monster skills too. To help you decide here is an example how it would/could look: The skill type could also be added if it is known. I think this would be good for consistency. --Geeman 22:25, 2 Sep 2005 (EST) :Seconded. :) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 22:45, 2 Sep 2005 (EST) :I think it's not a good idea. It's useful for normal skills because it also contains data, but there's nothing but the icon to put there for monster skills. The only "useful" thing is the icon. --Fyren 23:10, 2 Sep 2005 (EST) ::I know there won't be much to info in the template, but it would, as i said, it adds consistency. So people would instantly see that this article is about skills without even reading the text. btw Fyren, please don't remove the profession part from this template here, it is kind of my suggestion how the template could look. --Geeman 03:19, 3 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Oops, didn't mean to save that. Was just seeing how it would look. --Fyren 03:42, 3 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::There would be in fact one item of valuable information in the template: The Skill Type. Some of them are Spells which is important to know when it comes to interrupting. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 04:15, 3 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::Not all spells will have useful info in that box, but some of them will.For example, Ollj was approximately correct on Wurm Seige it does take about 2 seconds to cast and the Wurm can cast it every 7 seconds or so. So, that's Activation time and recharge time for you. :) I can also estimate Giant stomp take about 1 sec to activate (when they pick up their foot and start waving it around) :) and takes about a minute to recharge. We can indicate that this is "empirical" info by placing a tilde "~" next to the number. I think it would be REALLY useful for people trying to take out Glint to know exactly/approximately how much time it takes to cast Crystal Hibernation and when it will be recharged again. I say go for it! --Karlos 09:25, 3 Sep 2005 (EST) NPC Skills What about "Killroy Stonekin"? Killroy is not exactly a "monster", but I think NPC skills should go into this category too. --Tetris L 08:29, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) :We could rename this "Non-player-skills" :) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 08:53, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) ::I agree, I think Non-player skill would be a better article name than this one, since the article refers to both friendly and unfriendly NPC skills. --LordBiro :::The problem though, is that the game refers to the "monster" ones as "Monster Skill" or "Monster Spell" or "Monster Only." The exceptions are the NPC ones. I think the non-monster ones should not be in the monster skill article. We can keep them here temporarily just so they are listed somwhere. But we should think of a separate name, and we should stop categorizing them as "monster skills" --Karlos 16:28, 18 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::I'm looking at Dwayna's Blessing and don't know where to file it. Is it a "monster skill"? I'll put it under "unique skills" for the time being. Also, I'm moving Claim Resource to that section. --Tetris L 19:27, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::If I may repeat myself: How about renaming this whole section "Non-Player Skills"? "Monster Skills" could be a sub-category where only the actual monster skills are in. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 20:34, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) It's Coming, Tetris Yes! It's about to happen soon... :) I will take out the list, move it to Monster Skills List and keep this a definition article and the ongoing soap opera of lists vs comprehensive articles will continue! >:) --Karlos 17:18, 18 Sep 2005 (EST) :I tried to dig out the page where the decision was made to separate definition articles strictly from lists. I'd like to explain why I think that separation often makes no sense. But I can't find the page. Help me out. --Tetris L 18:22, 18 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Just start a thread in Style and Formatting. If people feel like talking about it, they will. IF people feel the topic is closed they won't. You don't need to find the old thread. I honestly have no recollection of where it was. I'm not going to put in the effort to look though. Too late at night. :) --Karlos 19:35, 18 Sep 2005 (EST) Object Skills What about effects caused by objects, for example the health regeneration effect caused by the water in the Maguuma Jungle. This is a skill too, called "Maguuma Fountain". Or the slow-down effect by the tar pits in post-searing Ascalon. This is a spell called Tar. Or Cleansed, which is already in the list. Where should we file such skills? --Tetris L 10:01, 7 Oct 2005 (EST) :These are not object skills, this is Terrain Effects which include Tar, the Magguma Fountain, the walking on ice in the Shiverpeaks and the burning lava streams in the Ring of Fire. I am fine with starting a new article + Category for those. they are effects however, not "skills" they are always on in a certain terrain. --Karlos 16:09, 7 Oct 2005 (EST) ::Well, I would have said the same. But then I noticed, when I looked at Tar, that the description says "spell" (I really wonder who casts it.) So these effects are skills, per definition. --Tetris L 16:24, 7 Oct 2005 (EST) :::Let me throw in another one, just to increase the confusion: The energy effect of the Scepter of Orr. It is clearly bound to a moving object, not a fixed location. --Tetris L 16:26, 7 Oct 2005 (EST)